


A Type of Past Mistakes

by NinaFujisaki



Series: Gen Swap AU - one-shots [7]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Age Swap AU, Angst, Della Duck Needs a Hug, Donald Duck is a good brother, Duck Twins, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Siblings, gen swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaFujisaki/pseuds/NinaFujisaki
Summary: Della Duck was the one who made all the wrongs. All the mistakes. And she paid for that with a leg and by being completely alone for a decade.It was a terrifying scenario.Especially for the little Della listening to all that information that most sounded like a horror story.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Della Duck
Series: Gen Swap AU - one-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	A Type of Past Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Though they're very alike in a lot of ways, canon Della and my Gen Swap AU Della are not the same person. I wrote this short story with that in mind.

Donald seemed to be the only who noticed his sister tiptoeing to get out of the living room.

Being careful himself not to be noticed by his Uncles, Webby, or the young versions of his uncles from another dimension (honestly, this family just becomes more and more weird), Donald went after Della.

It didn’t take him long to find her in the room they shared, where she was on her bed. By the way she was hugging her own knees and rocking herself while breathing hard, Donald could skip the ‘are you okay?’ question. Actually, he knew she was anything but okay.

“Della,” he called, holding her arms firmly yet gently. “Look at me,” that she did, and Donald could see tears on the corners of her eyes. “It’s ok. You are safe. Can you breathe with me?”

For half a minute, Donald simulated calm and deep breath ins and outs, keeping eye contact with his sister and observing as she mimicked him. When Della looked a bit calmer, he went to the next step of what his Uncle Huey had taught him to do in these situations.

“Here,” he sat beside her and showed her his phone, where he had put a cute kitty video on play.

After a whole minute, Della looked fine again, except for the still sad expression on her face.

“Are you ok?” Now it was time for that question.

For a moment, Della started to nod, but then she shut her eyes closed and shook her head.

“I’m not going to be like Dad,” she declared suddenly, her eyes full of tears as she faced him.

Donald was confused, but didn’t even have time to ask what she meant.

“Those guys… Those versions of Uncle Huey, Louie and Dad, they said… They said that in their world _I_ took the Spear of Selene,” Della was sobbing now. “ _I_ abandoned everyone, _I_ spent ten years alone on the Moon, and _I_ broke our family apart. But I’d never do that, Donnie.”

That last cry was full of despair and fear. Donald felt a bit of angry rising inside him, wanting to punsh something (probably those guys downstais) for hurting his sister that much, but he fought his own instincts to calm down. Della needed him here, not punching someone out of rage.

“Of course you wouldn’t,” Donald reassured her, resting his hands on her shoulders and staring at her eyes, so Della would know he wasn’t lying. “You said it yourself: that happened in _their_ universe, it was another Della. You would never do that because you know better and you’re not Dad, no matter how much in common you have with him.”

Della just stared at him behind tears before throwing herself into his arms.

“Thank you…” she murmured.

“You’re welcome, you big dummy,” Donald hugged her back with a smile. “Besides, I’d never let you near a rocket.”

And when his sister giggled, Donald knew she was going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to go check on my tumblr https://ducks-gen-swap.tumblr.com/ for more content :)


End file.
